


I Wanna Get Close To You (Wolfstar)

by majesticdragonair



Series: 2017 OTP Advent Calendar Challenge (Wolfstar) [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Drunken Shenanigans, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Day Seventeen: I was dressed up as an elf because of my job, you’re drunk and think I actually know Santa“I may’ve been drunk, Prongs, but I got his fucking number, didn’t I?”





	I Wanna Get Close To You (Wolfstar)

**Author's Note:**

> title from talk me down by troye sivan
> 
> this was so much fun to write ahh.
> 
> AlSO!! i'm working on a very long harry potter au, ,featuring a lot of ships and gay (including wolfstar of course) and i'm v v excited for it! so please keep an eye out, because i'd love for you to check it out! i'm really happy with it so far

Remus both loved and hated his job at the bookstore. He loved being surrounded by shelves of books, loved having Lily as his boss (who never minded when he had to call off work for bad days, as long as he worked at least four days a week, that is). He loved meeting new people and showing people his suggestions when they asked, or when they described someone and “what type of book do you think they’d like?”

What he didn’t like, however, is how the holidays would drift into the shop. He always spent hours with Lily setting up the shop before it opened to look like the current holiday, if there was one. And of course, that meant costumes.

Frankly, Remus thought being over six foot tall meant he couldn’t classify as an elf. But by the way Lily had shoved the green outfit and plastic ears into his hands and said “go get changed!” with an excited grin, he must be wrong. The ears was fiddly and uncomfortable, and the suit was very scratchy. But a lot of families gave him praising looks when they entered, kids giggling happily at him when they saw his outfit, so he smiled back gently and told himself it was worth it.

Just as he was packing up inside the shop, cleaning any sort of messes (he swore nobody cared about the big sign out front that said “No food or drink, only water”) around the place, the bell for the door jingled and he heard what he thought were two sets of footsteps walk into the shop. He sighed gently and stood up straight, turning around as he stop. “Sorry lads, the shops I-“

He cut himself off and resisted a snort. Two males, around his own age and obviously drunk off their minds, were staring at him with a wondrous gaze. Remus found his eyes to the taller one, with long jet black hair and wearing too much leather. He was covering up tattoos with his jacket that Remus wanted to see, ones that peaked at his hands or neck. He wobbly walked over to where Remus stood, looking up at him and giggling endlessly.

“L-Look, Prongs!” He giggled when he hiccupped, and the one dubbed as ‘Prongs’ looked over. “It’s an elf!”

Prongs rolled his eyes. He seemed much more sober, looking only a little off his feet as he walked over to his friend, seizing him around the shoulders. “Sirius, you’re drunk off your ass.”

“…Maybe…”

Prongs looked at Remus, clearly exhausted. “I’m so sorry-“

Remus snorted when Sirius, the very hot stranger, fell to the ground and Prongs didn’t seem to care. “It’s fine, really. As long as he doesn’t cause a mess, I don’t care. Is he alright?”

Before he could get an answer, Sirius had darted up again, and Remus was almost going to make a snide joke about how he didn’t throw up. Sirius pointed at Remus in disbelief. “You’re a-an-“ he hiccupped. “An elf.”

Remus let out a snort that turned into more of a barking laugh, shaking his head and letting the green hat swish back and worth. “Yeah, I am.”

Sirius’s eyes went wide and he grinned, jumping slightly as he hiccupped. “Does this mean you can tell Santa what I want this year?”

Remus rolled his eyes a little and continued putting new book donations away under the shelves, which (he reminded himself every night, not wanting to forget) he had to lock up. “Sure. What do you want this year?”

He looked up to Sirius, who giggled. “Someone as cute as youu,” he purred, and Remus could feel himself blushing. He cursed himself for being easily flushed and shook his head.

“Setting the bar a bit low then, mate,” He commented dryly, not realising how harsh he’d sounded at first. Sirius didn’t seem offended one bit, giggling again as he stumbled back slightly, crouched over in a hunched position.

He whined though, shaking his head and causing his already messy hair to crumble up into more knots. “Nooo,” he groaned out, “you’re hot as fuck-“ Suddenly, Sirius cuts himself off with a gasp. Then, as if a taboo question to ask, he whispered (loudly). “Can I have your number?”

Prongs was up and grasping Sirius’s arms, letting out an amused laugh as he used Sirius’ elbow to push up his glasses, and looked up to Remus. “I think we’ll take out leave, now that I’ve gotten us a ride-“

“Wait.” Remus demanded, and was happy that Prongs’ was there for when Remus dived for the counter came back with a marker. He shrugged at the smirk given from Prongs, grasping the nearly asleep Sirius by the arm and messily writing his number across his forearm, the word “elf” being the only hint to who he was.

Oh, this would be fun.


End file.
